


Never Looked so Pretty as You Do Underneath Me

by redhoodiies



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light fluff at the end, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiies/pseuds/redhoodiies
Summary: But hey, it doesn’t look so bad now! And Tom would like it.Wouldn’t he?Guess there’s only one real way to find out, huh?





	Never Looked so Pretty as You Do Underneath Me

**Author's Note:**

> god it's so good to finally get something out again, enjoy this shameless porn

Edd was nervous.

 

To be fair, he has full right to be. He’s never done something like this before, but he wanted to surprise Tom. He’d been working hard all week, stressed from pulling the weight of two jobs around, and Edd just wants to help him feel better; a little bit of de-stressing, if you will.

 

He stands in the bathroom, looking himself over in the new piece of clothing he owned. Well… he wouldn’t even call it _clothing_. It was… a sheet. A sheer, see-through, lacy sheet of fabric. The babydoll clung around Edd’s curves, accentuating his sides and hips while showing off the tummy Tom liked to kiss so much. The chest area was one that went up and around his neck, exposing the expanse of his chest and even wrapping around his midriff, right under his chest. It was blue and lacey, just a floral kind of lace that seemed simple and cute at the same time. Tom would like that, right..? He was pretty sure Tom said one time or another that he liked lace.

 

He hadn’t been too sure about the size at first. It was hard to discreetly hold up lingerie to your own body without anyone seeing. And asking to try on was… out of the question. “Oh, getting this for your girlfriend?” the saleslady had asked, causing a nervous laugh to come from Edd because yeah, no, that’s for him. That’s for him. For his boyfriend. Ah.

 

But hey, it doesn’t look so bad now! And Tom would like it.

 

Wouldn’t he?

 

Guess there’s only one real way to find out, huh? Edd sighs, adjusting the sheer fabric before leaving the bathroom, trying not to let Tom know he was coming. It was meant to be a surprise, after all. Where would the fun be if Edd just ruined it right then and there? There wouldn’t be fun. And Edd will have spent his money for nothing. _He did not spend 35$ on a piece of thin-ass fabric for fucking nothing_.

 

Tom was there in their bedroom, still in his cute button-up and checkered tie that Edd loved on him so much. It really suited Tom, and Edd thought formal wear was kind of hot anyway. Tom lays on the bed, looking at something on his computer, entirely engulfed in what was on the screen and not too worried about his boyfriend standing almost nervously in the doorway. Seeing Tom look like that made him even more nervous - and turned on. “Tom?”

 

“Mm? What’s up?” He didn’t even look up. Jerk. Edd purses his lips, moving further into the room from the doorway. He couldn’t do the sexy lean; he’d absolutely fall and he knows it.

 

“You busy?” He sneaks closer to the bed, hoping that Tom wouldn’t really notice or pay too much attention to him crawling up on the bed. As far as Tom knew, he was getting ready for bedtime soon and had just gone to change his clothes. Surprise!

 

“No, not really. Just looking a couple things over. Nothin’ special.” Good. It made Edd feel better for what he was about to do.

 

“Good.” He takes Tom’s laptop, being sure not to close it in case it was that important, and then crawls into his boyfriend’s lap, straddling it and biting his own lip as his cheeks turned a brighter red than Tom has ever seen before. Edd was nervous, almost embarrassed, that much was obvious, but Tom just seems like he’s in awe.

 

His hands roam over Edd’s sides, feeling over the fabric, and the Brit could feel his eyes all over him, drinking in the sight in front of him, of Edd in lingerie that he’d had no prior knowledge of Edd having before. It felt like forever as they sit there in silence, Tom’s hands curling around his hips finally, having found a nice place to settle, Edd flushing because he hasn’t said anything, god, does he even _look_ good-

 

“Oh, my god.” Well, that’s… something. That’s good? That’s good. “When did you get this?”

 

“Uh… just today,” Edd admits. “I wanted to surprise you, I thought- _ah_!”

 

Tom had flipped them over, Edd pinned beneath him and Tom between his legs, causing the fabric of the babydoll to slide up Edd’s thighs and showing off the cute matching pair of panties that went along with the lingerie. Edd’s face is a bright red, and he looks off to the side, unsure of how Tom thought he looked and wondering if this was a good choice. He didn’t even _know_ if Tom was a fan of these kinds of things.   
  
“God, you look so fucking good,” Tom breathes, and a weight is lifted off of Edd’s shoulders but more was added as Tom leans over him, pressing a heated kiss to his lips, and Edd could feel everything; his stress, his frustrations, his need, want, lust, all of it, everything was going into that kiss and Edd wanted it all. He returns it eagerly, leaning up into his boyfriend’s kiss. Tom nips at his lip, slips his tongue in, and Edd can’t help but make this little noise as his boyfriend’s tongue invades his mouth, takes his space.

 

Tom’s hands decide to busy themselves, sliding down over Edd’s body while Edd’s own hands slip into Tom’s hair, pulling him closer as his boyfriend trails kisses and sharp nips along the column of his neck. Tom always was a biter. Something about liking to see Edd covered in his marks, so the whole world knows who he belongs to. Edd had no complaints, of course.

 

Tom bites down on the part of his neck that meets his shoulder right at the same moment his hand slid down between Edd’s legs, pressing right up against his clit and making the man gasp. The circles were tight and quick, even through the fabric of the panties, and it was making quick work of how damp the panties got. “Fuck, look so cute for me, y’know that?” Tom breathes, pulling back for a moment as he continues to rub at Edd’s clit through his underwear, watching his boyfriend squirm and whimper under his touch.

 

“W-wanted to… to look nice f-for you.” Edd was easy to make a mess of, always was. Tom knew which button he needed to push, how hard to push it, and when he needed to push somewhere else. It was a talent, and one Tom knew how to use to his advantage.

 

“You do, baby, you look so good, so pretty for me.” Tom smirks, rubbing harder circles that has Edd whimpering quietly as his hips try to buck into the friction. “Bet you’ll look even cuter when I fuck you, don’t you think? That what you want? You want me to fuck you, baby?” Edd nods rapidly, god yeah that’s exactly what he wants. He hardly notices Tom leaning over to grab the lube from the drawer and coat his fingers, his thumb rubbing haphazard circles to keep him occupied. The panties are pulled off, gone somewhere in the room to be forgotten for the time being, and Tom is pressing a finger inside of Edd.

 

It always makes Edd squirm and writhe when Tom fingers him. He has these talented fingers that know how to play his bass and know where to press inside Edd that makes these sweet little noises. This time is no different as Tom works him quickly up to two fingers, scissoring him open, and when Edd begs for a third and grabs him by the tie to pull him down for a kiss it’s hard to say no. Edd moans into his mouth, and Tom spreads him open with his fingers, and Edd is so into this kind of treatment that he’s not sure why he hasn’t tried to wear something like this sooner.

 

Tom kisses down his neck then, nipping and flicking his tongue against the skin, moving across the fabric of the babydoll in such a way that it makes Edd shiver. He moves down, down, down until he’s kissing along Edd’s hip, nipping at his thigh, and then his lips are wrapped around Edd’s clit and it’s drawing out low moans from the man that sounded so delicious it only sparked him to do better. He gave the nub a few gentle sucks, fingers not slowing down even a little bit. Edd’s hand tangles into Tom’s hair, a gentle hold as Tom teases the little bundle of nerves to the point where Edd’s hips stutter a little.

 

That’s enough to get Tom going.

 

Edd doesn’t expect him to pull out his fingers, and honestly _whines_ when he does, but then his tongue is moving against his folds and it’s hard to complain after that. Edd’s grip tightens in Tom’s hair, letting out breathy moans of Tom’s name and not minding the volume. Tom’s thumb finds its way to Edd’s clit again, rubbing at it teasingly while Tom eats him out. It’s enough to start to make Edd’s thighs tremble, and Edd loves oral so much that he almost forgets his real intentions and he wants the most.

 

“Tom…” Edd whimpers, breathy and needy, but Tom already knows what it means. He pulls away from Edd’s cunt, giving his thigh a gentle kiss before he’s kneeling between Edd’s legs, quick to hurry with his pants and underwear, fishing out his cock and giving it a few strokes to get it to full hardness. He slicks himself up with lube, watching his boyfriend, and it’s enough to make Edd blush a little bit under his gaze. Edd always was easily flustered like that.

 

“Do you want me?”

 

“Ye-yes…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, please, Sir.”

 

Tom smirks, grabbing both of Edd’s thighs, lifting his legs so they were up around his waist and lining his cock up with Edd’s entrance. It’s slow, but he works himself in, little by little, rubbing Edd’s hips soothingly until he’s all the way in to the hilt. It makes Edd shudder, looking down at where their hips are connected and feeling Tom inside of him, filling him up, and Edd’s a blushing mess but they’ve hardly begun.

 

The thrusts start out slow, just to get Edd adjusted to the intrusion, something to start them off. But Tom has little resolve and the pace picks up fast, and Edd is so easy to make breathless that it became an addiction that Tom could never say no to if he was given the opportunity. Edd might be a little biased, but Tom was a real good fuck. Really good. He knew all the right little places to touch Edd to make him gasp or whimper, knows just the right angle to make the man curl his toes and moan out Tom’s name like it was the last desperate plea he could think of. Edd was in love with the way that Tom would tease him, or try to at least, before he’d lose composure and try to make Edd squirm right off the bat, make him writhe beneath Tom, but the man would just hold him place and keep fucking into him so Edd would end up in a boneless little puddle beneath him. It made Edd flush that he could even get that way but Tom seems to love it.

 

Tom does this thing where he pulls out almost all the way, with only his tip inside, before thrusting back in and it makes Edd toss back his head and moan. Tom grins, looking like a predator ready to eat his prey. “Look at you, so pretty for me,” he coos. “So pretty, you know that, Edd?” Edd makes a noise, but it doesn’t seem to satisfy the other, so Tom gives a particularly hard thrust and draws out a whimpered “Yes” from his boyfriend. “Cute. Good boy, my good boy…”

 

Tom’s hands move up Edd’s body, brushing over fabric and pushing it up to expose more skin for Tom to touch. He digs his nails in to Edd’s hips, making Edd squirm and whimper softly, before Tom’s hands move up a little more and brush along Edd’s sides, warm hands against warmer skin, and just going off the look Tom was giving him, Edd had a good feeling that he he had made a good choice with the lingerie.

 

“You’re such a good boy, a good, cute boy… My cute boy, aren’t you?” Tom punctuates his statement with a low grunt as he gives a rather rough buck of his hips, pace quickening to one they both enjoy and Edd blushing at the statement and trying to find the words around the moans and soft keens coming out of his mouth. But Tom wouldn’t let him speak, continuing on with his own praise. “My adorable boy, bet you knew I’d love you in this little thing, didn’t you? Knew how much I love your curves, how much it shows off your body… Bet you knew I’d wanna get my hands all over you, touch every little bit of you while I pound you into the mattress, hm? Isn’t that right, baby boy?”

 

God, why did Tom make it so hard to answer? Oh, right. Because he knows exactly how to fuck Edd, what angles make him the loudest and what pace keeps those sweet noises coming. Of _course_ Tom knows that. He knows just how hard to hold Edd’s hips, where he likes his bruises and that he prefers to adorn himself with hickeys as opposed to much else. He knows Edd inside and out in the best ways and Edd has a hard time complaining about that.

 

Especially considering he was about to cum soon.

 

“A-ah, fuck Tom… T-Tom, I-”

 

Tom chuckles. “Yeah? C’mon pretty boy, speak for me.” He punctuates his sentence with a particularly hard thrust, one that makes Edd’s back arch as he lets out this absolutely delicious moan. Edd looks dazed and flushed and like he never wants to think about anything but Tom, which is exactly how he likes him.

 

“G-gonna cum so-soon…” His voice trails off into this wavering keen that Tom adores more than anything. Tom reaches his hand down to find Edd’s clit again, rubbing the little bundle of nerves quickly as he watches Edd come apart. It’s his favorite thing, seeing Edd come undone by his hand. No other sight could compare to this, if he’s being honest.

 

“Come on baby, cum for me,” he coos, and it takes a couple more thrusts before Edd comes around his cock, his back arching off the bed as he lets out this loud cry of Tom’s name that nearly makes the man orgasm himself.

 

“Look at that, look at you baby, so pretty…” Tom hums, slowing his pace down a little so that Edd is able to catch his breath. The pace is slow, until finally he pulls out, looking at Edd with a look of absolute adoration. “Feel good baby?” Edd nods, looking up at Tom with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. He looks blissed out, and Tom thinks he looks gorgeous. “You think you can finish me off?” Tom asks, leaning down to press a kiss to Edd’s lips, fingers carding through dark hair, and before he even finishes his sentence Edd is nodding.

 

“Yes, yeah,” he agrees, and he kisses Tom again, feels the light smirk on his lips (he’s amused, Edd can tell by that stupid subtle curve) before Tom pulls away from him, kneeling on the bed as he urged Edd up, helping him onto his hands and knees. He tangled his fingers into Edd’s hair and gently urged his towards his cock, the tip pressing against Edd’s lips. Edd made sure to look up and make absolute eye contact with his boyfriend as he took him between his lips. Tom always did like a show.

 

He could taste himself, that much he could tell. He could taste the pre that was dribbling from Tom’s tip onto his tongue, and it mixed in with his own taste as he bobs his head up and down Tom’s length. The hold in his hair tightens every now and again, and it only encourages Edd to go faster, bob his head quicker, drag his tongue along the underside and give the head a couple of sucks.

 

“Fuck, Edd, baby, look so p-pretty taking my cock like t- _fuck_ -that,” Tom praises, watching his boyfriend suck him off as his orgasm approached much quicker than he had originally thought. Tom bites his lip, coil in his gut tightening as Edd continues to do these special little tricks with his tongue, and god just watching him is enough to get Tom to blow.

 

Edd hums, and Tom’s hold tightens. “Fu-fuck, gonna cum, gonna-!” But it’s less of a warning than he means to, because he’s cumming right into Edd’s mouth but his boyfriend takes it like an absolute champ, holding the load for a moment before swallowing it. He pulls off with an obscene little _pop_ , and Edd’s lips are this cute shade of red and plump that Tom can’t help but bring him up for a kiss. It’s sloppy, and he can taste himself on Edd’s tongue, but he doesn’t care; he thought that kind of thing was hot anyway.

 

After a moment they pull apart, panting and flushed, and after a moment Edd smiles and Tom chuckles and kisses him again, light and sweet. “Ready to lay down?” he hums, rubbing a hand along Edd’s shoulder. His boyfriend hums his approval and nods, and Tom brings him down and pulls the blanket over them as he shuts off the light. “That was nice, y’know.”

 

“Yeah? I was worried about whether you’d like it or not.” Edd seems sheepish with his words, but Tom just chuckles again and kisses his forehead.

 

“I thought you looked lovely.”

 

“That’s gay, Tom.”

 

“Edd we fucked, I don’t know how much gayer we can get here.”

 

Edd laughs. “ _Shit_. You’re right. How ever will we be able to tell anyone?”

 

“Well I think the neighbors already have a pretty good idea. Unfortunately.”

 

“Sorry, neighbors,” Edd snickers.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Thomas!”


End file.
